Journeys of Fox Downs Part 2
by Species Unknown
Summary: Sequel to The unfinished Journeys of Fox Downs Part 1. read that before this or read my bio  T cuz' i'm paranoid NOTE: this is not from the Original story line. this is Sonic's Legacy by StoryWolf. Read that for beginning  this'll be fun  the foxes are in


Journeys of Fox Downs

Part 2

Chapter 1

A New Beginning (again)

**Hello peoples! Me and Norton are back and sorry for putting the first story on hold, but as explained in the notice I could not figure out where it was going so I started the second one instead! I am hoping that this could be maybe at most chapter 45 in Sonic's Legacy by Story Wolf. So Nikki, Jodi, Gyro, etc. are not mine. I would be really happy if S.W. gives Nikki's POV.**

***door opens***

**Norton: we have finally gotten rid of that Cult of Israphel infestation**

**Me: good! You can help me prepare something for our heroic guests!**

**The Yogscast: YAY!**

**Me: something new has popped up. Flash backs are underlined.**

I woke up to the feeling of my head throbbing.

"ugn. My head" I said as I woke up and looked around.

_`Great I'm back as a fox again. Just slightly different I look more like a Sonic character than a Star Fox one. What am I doing in a tree?'_ I was in a tree only a little off the ground, as I looked to my left I could see some white fur. `Probably Kate' I mused. I got up and walked to her. I tapped her and whispered in her ear "time to get up"

"Just five more minutes"

"Well, well, well what have we here?" said a mechanical voice. That got Kate up. I never saw her get up that fast. We both turned and saw a strange robot. It looked like a dog only a robot and had a red stripe on the sides. I look at Kate. "What are we doing in Sonic's Legacy?"

"I have no idea."

"Turn it into scrap metal?"

"Sure"

So we did I will not go into detail **(mainly because I fail at fight scenes)** "I'm picking up some thoughts."

"I am too"

We turn and see an ocelot leaning against a tree.

"Who do think it is?"

"I don't know. But Fae was in love with ocelots"

"True but you don't think it's your little sister?"

"Could be, we'll just have to wait for her to get up." So Kate and I did just that. We waited for about 5 minutes. Then she started to wake up. When she saw us she backed up against the tree.

"Who, who are you two." She said shakily trying to sound unafraid.

"You really don't recognize your own brother?"

"You're not my brother. He looks completely different."

"Have you looked at yourself recently?" said Kate. Fae looked down at herself and realized that had she had changed too.

"Are you really my brother?" Fae asked

"Yes, Fae I really am."

"OK"

"We should find out where we are"

"Kate I completely agree with that." We start walking in a random direction. And after about an hour of walking find a large building with a strange shield around it.

"What's that?"

"That Fae I believe is an orphanage." Said Kate.

"Hello!" I call "is there any one in there!"

A ferret climbed on top of the wall and called down to us.

"Who are you?"

"Just some travelers."

"How do we know you're not sleepers?"

"What the heck is a sleeper?"

We hear another voice but its male

"Jodi, who's there?"

"Just some travelers Gyro. You want to come here and see them?"

"Sure"

Then a lynx climbed up to the wall

"What are your names?"

"I'm Fox, this is Kate and Fae" I say gesturing to the other two beside me.

Fae, who had been silent during this conversation, spoke up

"What does a sleeper look like?"

"Are you guys new here or what" asked a voice from behind

"Nikki!" the ferret and lynx call out.

_`How in the world did she sneak up on us like that?'_

_`I have no idea Fox.'_

_`I made sure I was scanning our surroundings!'_

_`maybe you were more focused on the conversation that the surroundings'_

_`maybe'_

"So can we come in?"

"Yep!"

"Finally!" We enter the orphanage and the kids turn to look at us. I am picking up their thoughts

_`Who are they?' `What happened to his eyes?' `Are they related to Tails?'_

We enter one of the rooms on the opposite side of the building.

"So, exactly who are you?" asked Gyro

"As I said before my name is Fox Downs, this is Kate Kitune, and my little sister Fae Downs. She -"

"You two don't look related." Interrupted Nikki

"I was going say Fae was adopted, before I was interrupted"

"Oh, sorry."

"Fox, you and Kate look like a lot like Tails."

"Tails, me, and Kate are not related in any way, shape, or form, asides from being foxes with two tails that is."

"Ah, that clears it up."

"So how did you guys get here?"

Begin Flashback

It was the my birth day I was turning 17. The guests had arrived and were handing me presents which I had placed on a table by the door. After cake it was time to open the presents, I opened the first one. It was a small, not really significant, present, inside was a strange, large blood red emerald. All the other presents were insignificant to it. I had asked the girl who gave it to me and she said she did not have time to find a present and the day before, found it in her front yard. She thought that it would make a nice present so she placed it in a box and wrapped it up to give to me. After the guests leave I placed the gem back in the box and set it on my window sill. About a day later I noticed it was glowing slightly, but I thought that it was from the light coming in from the window, so I thought nothing of it. the next day I was back in school and I decided to take the gem with me, afterwards I got a call from my mom to pick up my little sister, as we were walking home a portal appeared right in front of us and we fell through, then I guess we landed an hours walk from the direction you saw us coming from.

End Flash back

I noticed at the mention of emerald the eyes of Nikki, Gyro, and Jodi lit up. "let me guess. You want to see it?"

"Yes" was the reply. So I took out the emerald and showed them it.

"It looks like a Chaos Emerald, but I have don't think that there is one this color. We'll have to ask Tails."

**Me: And Cliffie! But you probably know what will happen**

**Norton: Duh. It is really obvious.**

**Me: I wonder how our guests have liked their meal…**

**Honeydew: that was the best dinner ever!**

**Xephos: yes it was**

**Knight_Peculiar: I agree**

**Me: Thanks! Please R&R. I BEG YOU! PLEASE! If you do you get free virtual cake that I made!**


End file.
